forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon (magazine)
Dragon is one of the two official magazines for source material for the Forgotten Realms, first published in 1976. History In 1975, TSR. began publishing The Strategic Review. In short order, however, the popularity and growth of Dungeons & Dragons made it clear that the game had not only separated itself from its wargaming origins, but had launched an entirely new industry unto itself. The following year, after only seven issues, TSR cancelled The Strategic Review and replaced it with The Dragon which later became Dragon Magazine and finally Dragon. A compilation of the first 250 issues was released; also included were the 7 issues of The Strategic Review. This compilation is known as the software title Dragon Magazine Archive. The final printed issue was #359 in September 2007. Shortly after the last print issue shipped in mid-August, 2007, Wizards of the Coast re-launched Dragon as an online Magazine, continuing on the numbering of the print edition. Content Although Dragon was originally designed to support the roleplaying industry in general, it has always been primarily a house organ for role-playing games with a particular focus on D&D. Most of the magazine's articles provide supplementary material for the game including new prestige classes, races, monsters and many other subjects that can be used to enhance a Dungeons & Dragons game. Other articles will provide tips and suggestions for players and DMs. In the early 1980s, almost every issue of Dragon would contain a role playing adventure, a simple board game, or some kind of special game supplement (such as a cardboard cut-out castle). A regular feature of Dragon for many years was its "Ecology of ..." articles as sometimes discussed by the fictional sage Elminster, in which a particular D&D monster received an in-depth review, explaining how it found food, reproduced, and so forth. Under Paizo's tenure such ecology articles became heavier in "crunch" (game mechanics) as opposed to "fluff" (narrative and description) than previously. Editors * Timothy J. Kask - Editor of issues #1 - #34 * Jake Jaquet - Editor of issues #35 - #48 * Kim Mohan - Editor-in-Chief of issues #49 - #114; #199 - #217 * Roger E. Moore - Editor of issues #115 - #198 * Wolfgang Baur - Editor of issues #218 - #221 * Pierce B. Watters - Editor-in-Chief of issues #222 - #238 * Anthony J. Bryant - Editor of issues #222 - #229 * Dave Gross - Editor of issues #230 - #273; Editor-in-Chief of issues #274 - #287 * Jesse Decker - Editor-in-Chief of issues #288 - #311 * Chris Thomasson - Editor-in-Chief of issues #312 - #315 * Matthew Sernett - Editor-in-Chief of issues #316 - #326 * Erik Mona - Editor-in-Chief of issues #327 - #359 * Chris Youngs - Editor-in-Chief of issues - #360 – 388 * Steve Winter - Editor-in-Chief of issues - #389 – 430 * Matt Chapman - Present Dragon+ Editor-in-Chief Awards *'1986:' Origins Award for Best Professional Roleplaying Magazine of 1985 *'1990:' Origins Award for Best Professional Adventure Gaming Magazine of 1989 *'1994:' Origins Award for Best Professional Gaming Magazine of 1993 *'1995:' Origins Award for Best Professional Gaming Magazine of 1994, Origins Adventure Gaming Hall of Fame *'2004:' Origins Award for Best Game Related Periodical 2003 *'2007:' Origins Award for Best Non-Fiction Publication of the Year 2006 In the Realms Though Ed Greenwood had his first published article in issue #30 and his first Forgotten Realms article in issue #39, most fans agree that work found in this magazine before the release of the Forgotten Realms Campaign Set was part of his home game and therefore potentially conflicts with later canon. The first Dragon published after the release of the Campaign Set was issue #123 and all content produced from thereon is 100% Dungeons and Dragons canon. Issue Index An index of all the Dragon magazines published, sorted by year. Includes special editions. Published in 1976 # Dragon #1 # Dragon #2 # Dragon #3 # Dragon #4 Published in 1977 # Dragon #5 # Dragon #6 # Dragon #7 # Dragon #8 # Dragon #9 # Dragon #10 # Dragon #11 Published in 1978 # Dragon #12 # Dragon #13 # Dragon #14 # Dragon #15 # Dragon #16 # Dragon #17 # Dragon #18 # Dragon #19 # Dragon #20 # Dragon #21 Published in 1979 # Dragon #22 # Dragon #23 # Dragon #24 # Dragon #25 # Dragon #26 # Dragon #27 # Dragon #28 # Dragon #29 # Dragon #30 # Dragon #31 # Dragon #32 Published in 1980 # Dragon #33 # Dragon #34 # Dragon #35 # Dragon #36 # Dragon #37 # Dragon #38 # Dragon #39 # Dragon #40 # Dragon #41 # Dragon #42 # Dragon #43 # Dragon #44 Published in 1981 # Dragon #45 # Dragon #46 # Dragon #47 # Dragon #48 # Dragon #49 # Dragon #50 # Dragon #51 # Dragon #52 # Dragon #53 # Dragon #54 # Dragon #55 # Dragon #56 Published in 1982 # Dragon #57 # Dragon #58 # Dragon #59 # Dragon #60 # Dragon #61 # Dragon #62 # Dragon #63 # Dragon #64 # Dragon #65 # Dragon #66 # Dragon #67 # Dragon #68 Published in 1983 # Dragon #69 # Dragon #70 # Dragon #71 # Dragon #72 # Dragon #73 # Dragon #74 # Dragon #75 # Dragon #76 # Dragon #77 # Dragon #78 # Dragon #79 # Dragon #80 Published in 1984 # Dragon #81 # Dragon #82 # Dragon #83 # Dragon #84 # Dragon #85 # Dragon #86 # Dragon #87 # Dragon #88 # Dragon #89 # Dragon #90 # Dragon #91 # Dragon #92 Published in 1985 # Dragon #93 # Dragon #94 # Dragon #95 # Dragon #96 # Dragon #97 # Dragon #98 # Dragon #99 # Dragon #100 # Dragon #101 # Dragon #102 # Dragon #103 # Dragon #104 Published in 1986 # Dragon #105 # Dragon #106 # Dragon #107 # Dragon #108 # Dragon #109 # Dragon #110 # Dragon #111 # Dragon #112 # Dragon #113 # Dragon #114 # Dragon #115 # Dragon #116 Published in 1987 # Dragon #117 # Dragon #118 # Dragon #119 # Dragon #120 # Dragon #121 # Dragon #122 # Dragon #123 # Dragon #124 # Dragon #125 # Dragon #126 # Dragon #127 # Dragon #128 Published in 1988 # Dragon #129 # Dragon #130 # Dragon #131 # Dragon #132 # Dragon #133 # Dragon #134 # Dragon #135 # Dragon #136 # Dragon #137 # Dragon #138 # Dragon #139 # Dragon #140 Published in 1989 # Dragon #141 # Dragon #142 # Dragon #143 # Dragon #144 # Dragon #145 # Dragon #146 # Dragon #147 # Dragon #148 # Dragon #149 # Dragon #150 # Dragon #151 # Dragon #152 Published in 1990 # Dragon #153 # Dragon #154 # Dragon #155 # Dragon #156 # Dragon #157 # Dragon #158 # Dragon #159 # Dragon #160 # Dragon #161 # Dragon #162 # Dragon #163 # Dragon #164 Published in 1991 # Dragon #165 # Dragon #166 # Dragon #167 # Dragon #168 # Dragon #169 # Dragon #170 # Dragon #171 # Dragon #172 # Dragon #173 # Dragon #174 # Dragon #175 # Dragon #176 Published in 1992 # Dragon #177 # Dragon #178 # Dragon #179 # Dragon #180 # Dragon #181 # Dragon #182 # Dragon #183 # Dragon #184 # Dragon #185 # Dragon #186 # Dragon #187 # Dragon #188 Published in 1993 # Dragon #189 # Dragon #190 # Dragon #191 # Dragon #192 # Dragon #193 # Dragon #194 # Dragon #195 # Dragon #196 # Dragon #197 # Dragon #198 # Dragon #199 # Dragon #200 Published in 1994 # Dragon #201 # Dragon #202 # Dragon #203 # Dragon #204 # Dragon #205 # Dragon #206 # Dragon #207 # Dragon #208 # Dragon #209 # Dragon #210 # Dragon #211 # Dragon #212 Published in 1995 # Dragon #213 # Dragon #214 # Dragon #215 # Dragon #216 # Dragon #217 # Dragon #218 # Dragon #219 # Dragon #220 # Dragon #221 # Dragon #222 # Dragon #223 # Dragon #224 Published in 1996 # Dragon #225 # Dragon #226 # Dragon #227 # Dragon #228 # Dragon #229 # Dragon #230 # Dragon #231 # Dragon #232 # Dragon #233 # Dragon #234 # Dragon #235 # Dragon #236 Published in 1997 # Dragon #237 # Dragon #238 # Dragon #239 # Dragon #240 # Dragon #241 # Dragon #242 Published in 1998 # Dragon #243 # Dragon #244 # Dragon #245 # Dragon #246 # Dragon #247 # Dragon #248 # Dragon #249 # Dragon #250 # Dragon #251 # Dragon #252 # Dragon #253 # Dragon #254 Published in 1999 # Dragon #255 # Dragon #256 # Dragon #257 # Dragon #258 # Dragon #259 # Dragon #260 # Dragon #261 # Dragon #262 # Dragon #263 # Dragon #264 # Dragon #265 # Dragon #266 Published in 2000 # Dragon #267 # Dragon #268 # Dragon #269 # Dragon #270 # Dragon #271 # Dragon #272 # Dragon #273 # Dragon #274 # Dragon #275 # Dragon #276 # Dragon #277 # Dragon #278 Published in 2001 # Dragon #279 # Dragon #280 # Dragon #281 # Dragon #282 # Dragon #283 # Dragon #284 # Dragon #285 # Dragon #286 # Dragon #287 # Dragon #288 # Dragon #289 # Dragon #290 Published in 2002 # Dragon #291 # Dragon #292 # Dragon #293 # Dragon #294 # Dragon #295 # Dragon #296 # Dragon #297 # Dragon #298 # Dragon #299 # Dragon #300 # Dragon #301 # Dragon #302 Published in 2003 # Dragon #303 # Dragon #304 # Dragon #305 # Dragon #306 # Dragon #307 # Dragon #308 # Dragon #309 # Dragon #310 # Dragon #311 # Dragon #312 # Dragon #313 # Dragon #314 Published in 2004 # Dragon #315 # Dragon #316 # Dragon #317 # Dragon #318 # Dragon #319 # Dragon #320 # Dragon #321 # Dragon #322 # Dragon #323 # Dragon #324 # Dragon #325 # Dragon #326 Published in 2005 # Dragon #327 # Dragon #328 # Dragon #329 # Dragon #330 # Dragon #331 # Dragon #332 # Dragon #333 # Dragon #334 # Dragon #335 # Dragon #336 # Dragon #337 # Dragon #338 Published in 2006 # Dragon #339 # Dragon #340 # Dragon #341 # Dragon #342 # Dragon #343 # Dragon #344 # Dragon #345 # Dragon #346 # Dragon #347 # Dragon #348 # Dragon #349 # Dragon #350 Published in 2007 # Dragon #351 # Dragon #352 # Dragon #353 # Dragon #354 # Dragon #355 # Dragon #356 # Dragon #357 # Dragon #358 # Dragon #359 # Dragon #360 Published in 2008 # Dragon #361 # Dragon #362 # Dragon #363 # Dragon #364 # Dragon #365 # Dragon #366 # Dragon #367 # Dragon #368 # Dragon #369 # Dragon #370 Published in 2009 # Dragon #371 # Dragon #372 # Dragon #373 # Dragon #374 # Dragon #375 # Dragon #376 # Dragon #377 # Dragon #378 # Dragon #379 # Dragon #380 # Dragon #381 # Dragon #382 Published in 2010 # Dragon #383 # Dragon #384 Published in 2011 # Dragon #395 # Dragon #396 # Dragon #398 # Dragon #399 # Dragon #400 # Dragon #401 # Dragon #402 # Dragon #403 Published in 2012 # Dragon #407 # Dragon #408 # Dragon #409 # Dragon #416 # Dragon #417 # Dragon #418 Published in 2013 # Dragon #419 # Dragon #420 # Dragon #421 # Dragon #422 # Dragon #423 # Dragon #424 # Dragon #425 # Dragon #426 # Dragon #427 Best of The Dragon # Best of The Dragon 1 (1980) # Best of The Dragon 2 (1981) # Best of The Dragon 3 (1983) # Best of The Dragon 4 (1985) # Best of The Dragon 5 (1986) Dragon Annual # Dragon Annual 1 (1996) # Dragon Annual 2 (1997) # Dragon Annual 3 (1998) # Dragon Annual 4 (1999) # Dragon Annual 5 (2000) Appendix See Also * Dragon Magazine Covers * Dragon Magazine Issues * Dragon+ * Ecology of articles External links * DragonDex – a complete, exhaustive index of the contents of Dragon magazine through the final printed issue #359 (last updated in 2007) * Dragon+ digital magazine * Dragon+ digital magazine iOS app References de:Dragon Category:Sourcebooks Category:Magazines